


Catch Me a Catch

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Crossovers [16]
Category: Because I Said So - Fandom, Days of Our Lives
Genre: Affairs, Cooking, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Adrienne Kiriakis is the proud mother of Jackson Kiriakis, and her love for her son knows no bounds. Because he always chooses the wrong man, she decides to take action to prevent Sonny from repeating the mistakes of the past. Dating disaster ensues when Adrienne tries to achieve her goal by placing an online personal ad for Sonny.
Relationships: Lucas Horton/Adrienne Johnson Kiriakis, Sonny Kiriakis/Paul Narita, Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Series: Crossovers [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: WilSon





	1. Days Like This

“Jackson Kiriakis, congratulations on your first wedding!” Chad DiMera toasts to Sonny, as Sonny puts the finishing touches on the client’s wedding cake.

Sonny stops for a moment to raise his own glass, clinking it with the others. “Let’s hope it’s the first of many to come.” and sips.

Then, Sonny walks over to where the centerpiece is waiting for the finishing touches. “Okay, thyme for hope. Lavender for remembrance.” And before he forgets, “Oh, and marigolds, so you only remember the good stuff.”

As he sprinkles the marigolds, he hears some obnoxiously loud singing from behind, and sure enough, when he turns to look, the bride is singing incredibly off key, clearly slightly tipsy.

Laughing, Sonny tells the others, “Alright, let’s cut off the champagne before she decides to do an encore. Let’s get the entrees out there.”

But right then, Sonny’s phone rings, so after digging into his pockets to grab his phone with a gloved hand, and checking the caller ID, he answers.

“Hey, Mom. Now’s really not a good time.”

“ _Hey, Sonny. Listen, I was just thinking about that brilliant med student, the brunette that’s traveled everywhere as much as you have._ ”

Sonny’s already way ahead of her. “Yep. He actually showed up to surprise me. He’s getting cozy with my staff as we speak.” The whole time, Sonny’s eyes are on Brian, who’s standing next to another cook.

“G _uess I was wrong about him. I thought he was the type of guy who only wants what he can’t have, and then gets his rocks off with the next forbidden fruit._ ”

“No, not at all.” As Sonny says this, he watches as Brian puts a flirting hand on the cook, which prompts Sonny to say. “You know what, Mom, I gotta go. We’re almost ready to serve the entrees. And I just discovered why these work shoes were on sale. I think my feet are actually bleeding. I’ll call you once I’m back home. Love you, Mom. Bye.”

On Adrienne’s end, she can’t help but feel sad, and as she puts her phone away, she can’t help but say out loud. “God, Sonny.”

Sonny looks over at Brian one last time, who’s now helping the cook serve up the entrees, and it’s enough to where Sonny just walks away, hurt and pissed all at once.

By the time Sonny’s made it home, he’s walking in and taking off his chef’s jacket and opening the door. He checks his answering machine, only to find no messages on it.

Adrienne comes home, feeling wistful as she looks at the family photos, before deciding to start cooking dinner.

Sonny starts making the same thing, but honestly, he’s on autopilot as the wistfulness sets in, pouring a glass of wine, eating his homemade dinner for one.

A few days later, Sonny, Adrienne, JJ and Chad are all at a spa, partaking in some bonding time Adrienne is insisting on.

Soon they’re all on their own tables, except for Sonny, whose phone rings, and he smiles once he sees who it is. “Hey! I was just thinking about you.”

But then, his face goes from happy to upset in the span of a few seconds. Then, he’s suddenly going into the sauna for privacy.

When Sonny’s finally on his table, it’s pretty clear the phone call was not a good one.

Adrienne tries to help. “Honey, you’ve got me really worried.”

Sonny says, voice devoid of all emotion. “I’m fine, Mom.”

But Adrienne’s not letting it go. “Boys, please tell me he’s not back with Brent.”

Chad defends Sonny, “He doesn’t want to talk about it.”

Adrienne is outraged. “We got rid of him years ago, when he stood you up at Chad and Abigail’s wedding!”

Sonny’s had enough. “Well you’re in luck, Mom. He’ll never stand me up again, because he’s been sleeping with Neil Hultgren.”

Everyone groans in support, as Adrienne says. “You deserve to have someone who actually wants to be with you! Someone as nice and thoughtful as you! Love is supposed to make you feel good about yourself. Why are you settling for trash?”

Sonny stands up. “Fine! It’s all my fault. I’m the dumbass who should’ve known better.” and storms off into the sauna again.

Which prompts Adrienne to turn to JJ. “You’re the med student with a minor in psychology. What do we do? It’s like he’s a magnet for bad guys.”

JJ says bluntly. “You need to leave him alone. Stop making him so insecure. It’s not like Sonny had a lot of time with Justin before Justin left.”

Nobody says anything for a second, then, “You’re right. I should just back off, and let him figure it out on his own.”

For a moment, it looks like she means it. Even JJ and Chad are impressed.

Before she ruins it by what she says next. 

“What if I could pick for him?”

Chad immediately objects. “Oh God no. What, are we in _Fiddler on the Roof_? Your parents didn’t pick for you, did they?”

“Well maybe they should’ve. But I didn’t just say that, cause I love Sonny. Is it really so wrong for me to want my son to have just one good relationship in his life? The way his bad choices are going right now, it’s one thing when you’re young, but when you’re my age, it’s not so great anymore. I just...” she trails off, just to make sure she doesn't mess up what she means. “I don’t want my son to be alone.”

Then Sonny opens the sauna door, and he’s done a complete 180 of the sad person that walked in. “I just realized something. I’m done looking. I don’t need a guy. Look at my Mom. She’s done so well for herself without a guy, and that’s awesome. Mom, I’m going to be just like you.”

Which does absolutely nothing to reassure Adrienne, or Chad and JJ, who just had to listen to Adrienne spouting all her concerns.

In fact, once they finish up, Adrienne heads home, now absolutely convinced she’s doing the right thing.

She’s going to find her son his future husband.


	2. Want Ads

"You'll thank me for this one day, Sonny."

Adrienne says to herself, as she scouts the internet.

A few promising links turn out to be porn sites, but eventually, she finds what she's looking for.

"Hi, is this Love in Salem? Hi, I'd like to place a personals ad."

Once she has the okay, she starts dictating.

"Let me preface this by saying if you're not looking for anything serious, don't even bother answering."

"If you're straight and just looking to cause trouble, you should also not apply." 

"Basically, if anyone in your life even comes close to describing you as a creep, this is not the man for you." 

"I'm looking for someone who has a steady job, and understands the value of work."

"However, the independently wealthy will not be turned away, nor the world traveled."

"Those with an appreciation for art, loves animals, and with a college degree under their belt will always be welcome."

"If you're active in charity, a philanthropist, or an artist, you're already a strong contender."

"If you're still interested after reading all this, have an amazing sense of humor or know how to appreciate one, you just might have a shot."

"If you're independent and serious about settling down with someone, but don't have codependency issues...and please don't forget good taste, as well as the implications."

"I can not emphasize enough on the importance of grooming."

"You'll know me by the stripes."

Finally, Adrienne has the perfect ad. She checks it over one last time, muttering as she goes.

"Okay...good. stripes. It's good. I think I like it."

In a few short days, the responses come flooding in. To make it easier, she asks them to meet her at Club TBD, one of the businesses Sonny owns, on top of his coffee shop and catering business.

The moment she walks in, Adrienne sees someone flagging her down.

"You must be Adrienne Kiriakis. Nice to meet you."

Just by first impressions, Adrienne can already tell this guy is all wrong for Sonny. But first impressions can be wrong.

"Let's date your son!"

Needless to say, her first impression was right. So much so, it's caught the attention of Will Horton, who's sitting at a nearby table, looking up from his notes for an article. He smiles, but says nothing.

As the day goes on, the other guys that come in don't do much better.

Sentences that come up during the screening process range from.

"Oh, I need sustenance. My blood sugar is terrible."

to

"Sorry, I have all kinds of allergies. If we go anywhere, I practically need the whole pharmacist."

The others aren't much better, ranging from guys that look like homeless guys, to guys clearly only looking for a hookup. Some even look like they're middle aged, which is an automatic pass.

Finally, as Adrienne's trying to politely dismiss yet another reject, Will decides to take pity on her.

"Hi, I think I'm next on the list."

Adrienne looks, and realizing he's actually not, just willing to bail her out, decides to go with it.

"Oh! You're right. I'm so sorry. I really can't be rude."

Thankfully, the newest reject doesn't take offense, just leaves.

Which is apparently all the invitation Will needs to sit down and strike up a conversation.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but thank you. Jesus, I really don't think I can stomach another one."

Will winces in sympathy. "That bad?"

Adrienne laughs. "Bad is putting it mildly. It's like…" she gestures with her hands, not entirely sure what she's doing. "Just, yikes." And laughs again.

Will notes, "I think it's bold of you to want a younger guy."

That succeeds in shocking Adrienne. "Me?" She can't help it, she has to laugh at the very idea. "Oh God no. That ship has sailed, hit the iceberg and sunk. No, I'm doing all this…" she gestures again. "For my son."

Now it's Will's turn to be shocked. "Wait. You seriously mean to tell me you've been meeting all these guys for him?"

She smiles. "Yep."

Will challenges her. "So that means he's okay with it?"

That's enough of that. "Why don't you just go back to your chicken scratching?"

But Will's insistent. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Seeing he's not going to let up, she comes clean. "Look...I wouldn't have been considered this if it wasn't for the fact that Sonny is at a critical point in his life, where what you do might actually stick. He's too sensitive for his own good. He acts tough, but he's a complete pushover for the people he cares about. Normally I'd just stay out of it. I'm actually pretty sane as far as mothers go."

Will nods. "Yeah. It's still a little crazy. But who am I to judge? I'd probably do the same for my daughter too."

Adrienne thinks on that, but then, another guy walks up. "Excuse me. I'm Paul Narita. I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I've been sitting at the bar for the past ten minutes, but I can only spare so much time before I have to get back to work."

That's definitely a promising start.

Adrienne and Paul move to another table, and Adrienne wastes no time.

"Is it too probing if I ask about your family?"

But Paul doesn't take offense. "Not at all. My dad is actually John Black, and I run his PI business. Grew up to appreciate secrecy because of it. Guess I just wanted to make him proud."

So far, nothing he's said has been a red flag. "My God. Thank you." Then she looks at her menu, if for no other reason than to hide her face.

Paul asks politely, "Is it okay if I order something for you?"

Adrienne shakes her head. "You know, I've suddenly lost my appetite."

Paul doesn't miss a beat. "Let me get you a coffee. Believe it or not, it's made by the same guy that owns the Common Grounds. Best coffee in Salem, as far as I'm concerned."

Adrienne almost says something, but decides to wait and see. "Not taking no for an answer, huh?"

Paul shakes his head. "Nope. Can't miss out."

Which is all the prompting Adrienne needs to ask the next question. "Tell me something. What's a great guy like you doing in Salem and not with someone already?"

Again, Paul just takes it in stride. "Truth be told, I'm a workaholic. My career's in it's golden age right now. I've dated here and there since coming out of the closet and being forced to retire as a professional baseball player, but they just didn't fit. Some were really incredible, too."

Adrienne nods. "Absolutely."

From across the room, Will keeps watching, waiting to see how it'll play out.

Paul raises his mug, saying "Pour notre santé et notre plaisir!" as a toast.

Naturally, Adrienne's impressed by that too. "You speak French?"

Paul jokes, "No, I fake French. Really love to learn though."

Perfect segue. "Sonny's an amazing cook. He's always wanted to go to Paris."

This impresses Paul. "Oh really? I was actually planning on going over the summer. Unfortunately, it's a little crazy at the moment. The PI business is celebrating its 15th anniversary."

This is what Adrienne's been waiting for. "Then you're gonna need a venue, and a caterer. An occasion like that, should have some heart put into it, don't you think?"

She reaches for her purse, pulling out two business cards, sliding them over.

Paul picks them up, definitely shocked once he realizes. "You mean to tell me your son owns this club, and the Common Grounds, _and_ has his own catering company? You are slick. Like James Bond."

Then Paul stands up. "It was very nice to meet you, Adrienne Kiriakis."

Adrienne stands up as well, shaking his hand. "The honor is mine, Paul."

But Paul decides to really nail it home, "Gotta love the stripes. Not everyone can pull it off."

With that, Paul leaves, while Adrienne starts silently cheering. "Oh. My. God."

And wouldn't you know it, that's when Will decides to show up ask, "Do we have a winner?"

Adrienne replies, "You kidding? Bachelor number 20. No question."

But apparently Will doesn't agree. "What, that guy? You can't be serious. He had you in the palm of his hand."

Adrienne argues, "He did not! He's a very stable and responsible man."

Will notes, "His eyes were dead."

Adrienne disagrees, "They were not! And who exactly am I supposed to pick anyway, if not him? You got somebody better in mind?"

Will nods. "Yeah, I do. Me."

That throws her for a loop. "Excuse me?"

Will keeps going, "Look, I actually like you. And something tells me I'd like your son too. Why don't I meet him?"

Adrienne has other ideas. "Okay, you want the truth? I'll tell you the truth. You're a very handsome young man, and definitely have your looks going for you, and that's why you would be the absolute worst choice. I'm not looking for my son to be having some huge scandalous affair with some journalist making money off of puff pieces that's just gonna break his heart. I'm looking for someone he can spend the rest of his life with!"

Will laughs. "Oh wow. Way to reduce my job down to a stereotype. Real ego boost there. Because journalists are the only heartbreakers."

Adrienne gestures to his hands. "Then what do you call that?"

Will's looks at his hands, covered in ink from his pens, and the calluses from typing. "You think this is bad? You haven't seen squat."

Adrienne's had enough. "Well, then listen. You're a really great guy, and have a nice life. But all I care about is doing what's best for my son."

Will challenges, "Maybe you don't actually know what that is."

Adrienne snaps, "Excuse me?"

Seeing this, Will backs down, "Or maybe you do. Nice to meet you, Adrienne." Then Will finally gets up to walk away, but not before grabbing one of the business cards still on the table.

Whatever. She's got the guy, now she's got the date. All she needs now is the outfit.

More important question: Can Sonny pull off stripes?


	3. Mama Told Me, and Mama Said

About a day or two later, Adrienne has Sonny come with her to go shopping, which means Sonny's dragged along Chad and JJ for moral support.

The second they reach the guy's section, Adrienne grabs a long sleeved shirt right off the rack. 

"Sonny! This would be _perfect_ on you."

Immediately, Sonny's skeptical. "Mom, it's stripes. I'm getting very big bumblebee vibes from it. I don't even know if I like it. Do I?"

JJ chimes in, "You could not be screaming, 'I hate it' any louder."

Adrienne ignores this, "Sonny, just try it on, please? For me? You might be surprised how you look in it. You look good in long sleeves."

She almost stops there, but then, "Actually, you know what I think? I think you should wear it to that job you have on Sunday."

Sonny objects, "Mom, are you serious? Wear a new shirt to work, where I spill everything everywhere?"

Adrienne all but orders, "Just try it on."

Sonny sighs, "Fine." And goes into the changing room.

When he comes out wearing it, Adrienne starts singing her praises. "Okay, I think we got a winner."

As Sonny looks in the mirror, he shakes his head. "This doesn't feel like me at all."

Adrienne argues, "You can't be serious. It's so you!"

Chad pipes up here, "It actually looks a lot like you."

Adrienne makes them all shut up, "You know what? You're both being ridiculous. Sonny, honey, you know what I'm gonna do? I've just decided. I'm getting it for you."

Which makes Sonny get defensive. "No, you're not! You are not buying me this shirt." And walks back to the changing room. "I don't even like it, and wearing it to work would be absolutely ridiculous."

With that, he hands the shirt back to Adrienne.

"Do not buy me this shirt."

_Why did I let her do this to me?_

That's what's running through Sonny's head as he works on serving up the entrees at the event on Sunday, fully decked out in the same ugly striped shirt under his apron.

Across the room, Paul's just caught sight of Sonny, as he's talking to a client. Which he takes as the perfect opportunity to go walk right over. 

As he watches Sonny describe the dish, Paul waits for his opening, and once they've cleared away, Paul moves in.

"I love the flowers."

Sonny's too preoccupied with serving food, so he just spares a look at whoever spoke, says, "Yep." and looks back down.

Most guys would've been discouraged by this, but Paul Narita is not most guys, so he tries again.

"That chicken has such a unique flavor. What did you put in there?"

Still looking down, Sonny just says, "It's coriander." Then he does look up, but just so he can say, "I'm really sorry, but I'm really busy and can't talk right now."

Sonny turns around, and sighs, telling his staff. "Guys, the fountain isn't in the right spot. Let's just move it all so that it's framing the logo instead of blocking it."

Paul tries to insert himself again. "Perfect. Couldn't have done it better."

Sonny smiles, before turning back to the chicken.

Paul asks, "You like the business?"

Sonny admits, "Actually, I think it's a little depressing."

Paul decides he better introduce himself before anything else happens, and holds out a hand, "I'm Paul Narita. I run the PI business this party's for."

Which hits Sonny like a ton of bricks once he realizes what he just said. But he still takes Paul's hand.

"Sonny. It's really nice to meet you."

But then he starts laughing, and it's a nervous laugh, which means he now has the hiccups. Great.

Later, Adrienne's phone goes off, and when she answers, it's a very enthusiastic Sonny on the other end.

" _Mom! It's me! I have to tell you about the amazing thing that happened! A guy at work asked me out!"_

Adrienne's thrilled, "Oh he did, did he?"

" _Yes! He's really cute, Mom! He's a PI, and we're going out Friday night!_ _I'm really, really excited._ "

"Well that's great, honey. That really, really is."

" _Did I mention how cute he is? I can't even believe it actually happened to me. And he even loved the stripes!"_

"Now that is just dumb luck right there."

" _Thank you, Mom. You're the best. But I gotta go. Bye."_

"Bye."

After hanging up, Adrienne dials another number,

"Hi, Paul, this is Bond. James Bond. Call me back first chance you get. I'm hearing rave reviews already."

The next day, the Will follows the address on the business card he swiped, and sure enough, there's the logo for the catering company.

On instinct, he looks across the street, and there's Sonny, just getting out of his car.

"Hey hey, don't panic. I'm here. I'll come in and fix everything. No, they're not mad. They're not. They're probably just hungry. Feed them some leftovers until I can get there."

All the while, Sonny's been tugging to cover his undershirt, which is insisting on clinging to his chest. "I'm walking in, right now. Bye."

With that, Sonny turns around, unable to take it anymore, and just pulls his undershirt right off, somehow without completely taking off his work shirt.

Once he has it off and is stuffing it into his canvas bag, he turns around. Only to find someone watching him, staring and laughing.

Quickly, Sonny tries to cover, as he walks towards the front door. "Too much static out there."

Will jokes, "You can say that again."

Sonny does, "Too much static out there.", and keeps walking, thinking that's the end of it.

But then, "Did you know statics caused by a lack of humidity in the air, because there's too much positive and negative ions?"

Seeing a shop nearby, Will goes on, "Apparently ice cream's known to help make that problem go away."

Okay, was pretty smooth. "Oh wow, really? I love ice cream. Unfortunately I'm already late for work. Sorry about your hands, though."

Sonny goes to turn away again, but when he hears.

"What flavor do you like?"

That makes Sonny turn around again, more amused than irritated. "Just grab your favorite, and I'll try it." and turns to go again.

"Or I can grab your favorite."

This time when Sonny turns around, he's not too sure what it is. Maybe it's the sincerity in his eyes, or the offer of free ice cream.

Regardless, Sonny finds himself walking a little closer. "Okay... chocolate." And turns around.

But then he surprises even himself by turning around and saying, "No no no! The sherbet! Wait. Is that the one from that place based off the one in the Good Place? The one that's supposed to taste like a newly charged phone battery?"

But then he shakes his head at his own absurdity. "Nevermind. I'll have the sherbety one, served in a cup with the word yogurt plastered on it."

Then he smiles. "Thank you." and walks away.

Meanwhile, Will's still watching, not too sure what it is about Sonny, but just from this little encounter, he thinks he's already taking a liking to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad's working behind the bar at Club TBD, when a random guy sits down and starts talking.

Normally he'd just serve the guy a drink and move on, but it's pretty obvious from the newcomer's body language he needs to talk.

"Never again. Last time I ever try online dating."

Chad offers a sympathetic ear. "That's awful. What happened?"

The guy rolls his eyes. "It was a woman putting an ad out for his son, and like a moron, I answered it."

Chad hisses. "Yikes. Some people should really not have kids."

The guy goes on, "Guess I didn't make the cut. Made me feel about yay big." And holds two fingers together.

Chad tries to comfort him. "I seriously wouldn't worry too much about it, pal. Imagine how messed up her son is with a mom like her?"

The guy says, "She went on to say she wouldn't let her precious successful son be caught dead with the likes of me, and I should be ashamed of myself for even thinking I could ever so much as mingle with the Kiriakises."

Which is like being splashed in the face with an ice cold bucket of water.

"Cover me." Chad calls out to someone, pulling out his phone.

"Adrienne, you can't do this to Sonny! When are you gonna tell him the truth?"

_"Oh why does he need to know at all? Long as he's happy, who cares? And this guy really is the whole package. Please don't tell him, Chad, or you and me are going to have some serious problems."_

"And you don't think we already have serious issues? Don't you think you're being a little bit of a drama queen?"

Sonny's all dressed for his date, cleaning up his kitchen counter when he hears the doorbell ring.

"Oh my God. He's early."

He checks the mirror one last time, then goes to the door.

And is just a little disappointed when he finds his mom standing there, instead of his date.

"Hey, Sonny. Just happened to be around, thought I'd step in."

Sonny begrudgingly lets her in, telling her, "Mom, you really need to start calling me ahead of time. My date is on his way over as we speak."

Adrienne follows him back to the kitchen, pointing out, "You look so good, Sonny. But are you sure you want to wear that shirt again?"

Sonny looks down at the striped shirt, not sure why his mom would be objecting. "Why not? It worked out so well the first time."

"But why not mix it up a little?"

Sonny doesn't get it, "What would I do that for?"

Adrienne shakes her head. "You know what, you're right. It really does look good on you. But maybe you should do something about those buttons?" She points to Sonny's chest, where two buttons are undone.

Sonny looks, and says, "Nope. I like it like this."

Adrienne pushes, "Sonny, you look like you want it."

Sonny says, "I do want it.", and buttons one back up.

Adrienne covers her ears. "Okay, I'm just going to pretend you didn't just say that. So, what are you doing with your hair?"

Sonny keeps moving around the kitchen. "I already did."

"Oh, of course. All natural. And shortbread? Nice touch."

Sonny denies, "Not for eating. Just want it to smell like cookies when he comes over. Mom, it's almost 8, which is when he's supposed to be here. I need you to go."

Adrienne concedes. "Alright, I can read the room."

Sonny says, "No reading should be required."

Then the door rings. "That's him! You need to go." And slowly starts pushing her towards the back door.

"Wait! I want you to wear these." And holds out two pieces of silver.

Upon seeing them, Sonny's elated. "Oh my God. Uncle Vic's diamond cufflinks, from when he married Maggie? You gotta help me put them on. I wanna wear them tonight."

As she goes about fastening them on, Sonny says, "Mom, you never let anyone touch these. They're so special."

Once they're on, Adrienne just takes a moment to look at the full ensemble, right as the doorbell rings again.

Then, "May they bring you luck with the PI. I want a full report."

Sonny goes back to pushing, "Alright, I'll do that when I go out with him tomorrow night."

That doesn't sound right. "What?"

Sonny smiles. "I'm going out with someone else tonight. He's taking me to have a picnic at his favorite spot to write his articles. Can you believe it? It's like just when I gave up, the universe gave me two amazing guys."

Then Sonny finally succeeds in getting Adrienne out, and goes to answer the front door.

There's Will, with a can of static guard. "It was this or flowers."

But it's so hilarious to Sonny, he just takes it and pretends to smell it. "Thank you very much."

Then Will steps inside. "Shortbread?"

Outside, Adrienne waits in an alleyway, so she'll know exactly when they leave, and she can get a good look at this other guy.

Only problem is, they leave way faster than she expected. So when she starts trying to follow, they're several feet ahead, and every time she almost gets a look, she has to duck so she doesn't get caught.

Finally, after several failed attempts, she has to give it up, now that they're both too far away, and nowhere in sight.

Sonny comes out of the back room of the Common Grounds. "I'm really sorry we had to stop by here." He apologizes to Will, who's just sitting at a table.

Will just smiles, "It's fine. I don't mind."

Sonny sets down his clipboard, scribbling something down. "Oh you will. 

Because the morning shipment went to a different vendor, and the only way they're gonna resend is if I'm here to sign for it in person."

Will sets down the magazine he was holding. "Wow. That makes you sound really important."

Sonny smiles, "Doesn't it?"

"Mhm."

Sonny holds up both hands, like he's pinching something. "It's just that there's these special... coffee stirrers that are in that order."

Even Sonny can see how ridiculous he sounds, and laughs when he sees Will's amused smile. "I really, really hate to postpone this date, but…"

Will's quick to say, "No, you don't-don't! I dunno, I think coffee's a great first date.

And also I heard they have some special..." And gestures with his hands. "Coffee stirrers here."

That makes Sonny laugh again, "Yeah, they're eco friendly and recyclable."

Will nods, making it a point to look impressed. "Wow. Sign me up."

Sonny goes on to say. "I can't believe we're having our first date here."

Will jokes, "Works for me. Least I know you're going to pick up the tab."

Sonny plays along, "Oh, you're a gold digger?"

Will keeps it up, "Yeah. I want that cappuccino fortune."

Sonny notices something, "You don't seem nervous at all."

Will turns it back on him, "Neither do you."

And that's when Sonny realizes over the entire date, he's laughed at least three times, and hasn't hiccupped once.

Later, after the whole mess is taken care of, they're walking back to Will's apartment, and notes, "Jesus, why are there so many ducks in Salem? There'll be like ten of them waddling in a row, and one says to the others, 'Dude, this place is quacked!'"

And that just sets Sonny off laughing again.

Will apologizes, "That was horrible."

Sonny quickly assures him, "No, that was actually pretty cute."

Now they're finally at the door. "This is me." Will opens the door, and Sonny quickly takes it all in. "Wow. This is cozy. Comfy too."

Then a very tiny little girl comes barreling out of one of the other rooms, and Will's quick to grab her before she can bump into something.

"Whoa there, Wonder Woman. Slow down."

Upon seeing Sonny, the little girl asks, "Who're you, and what planet do you hail from?"

Will tells her, "This is Sonny, from planet Sonny. And this here is Arianna, from planet Will."

Sonny holds out a hand, "Hi, Arianna, it's very nice to meet you."

Ari wastes no time asking, "Are you gonna marry my daddy?"

Sonny doesn't know what to say to that, so he just asks nicely, "Am I-am I what?"

"Are you gonna marry my daddy, and be my papa?"

Will's quick to whisper, "Whoa there, sweetheart. Let's not rush anything, okay?"

"Can I be the flower girl?"

With that, Will calls back, "Oh Dad?"

Then another man comes out of the back room, and Will quickly introduces them.

"Dad, this is Sonny."

The man quickly sticks out a hand. "Lucas Horton. Nice to meet you."

They shake hands, before Lucas pulls back. "Glitter. Sorry."

"Oh!" Sure enough, some got on Sonny's hands too, but surprisingly, he's not that bothered by it. "It's okay."

Lucas apologizes again, "It's usually just us two and the little missy, and I can't tell you the last time Wills brought someone over."

Will rolls his eyes in embarrassment. "Great, first Ari, now you."

With that, Lucas chases after Ari, back towards the bedroom.

Will tries to go after them, but just succeeds in tripping and falling, and that once again sets Sonny off all over again as he watches the two guys chase after her, with Will looking over his shoulder. "Gnight!"

Sonny waves, "Gnight." And takes that as his cue to go.


	5. Horse to Water

The next night, Paul takes them to Chez Rouge, one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Of course Paul would pick a place like this, but Sonny can't complain.

When they get to the front, Paul shakes the maitre D's hand, and they're led right in.

Which definitely impresses Sonny, but he can't help but feel a little out of place here. Just because Maggie owns the place, doesn't mean he frequents here.

But apparently it's been a while since he last stopped in, because the interior is unbelievable.

"This is incredible."

As they sit down, Sonny can't seem to stop himself from talking. "It's really beautiful. It's so cool. It's...it's so cool." Mentally kicking himself when he realizes he already said that.

Paul tells him, "I really love the atmosphere in here."

Sonny decides it's just best to segue. "So...what would you recommend here?"

Then Paul surprises him again. "Well, actually, I hope you don't mind, but I know what a foodie you are, so I really didn't want you to miss these."

Then three different waiters show up, setting down two plates of calamari, along with two glasses of wine.

Before he can stop himself, Sonny finds himself assuring Paul, "Oh, no not at all. It's really...cool to not have to think about something now and again. Feels like that's all I do when I'm working. You know how it is. The color orange on the cupcakes isn't the right shade they wanted, or would it be better to move into a smaller apartment and sublet the one I have?"

Paul laughs, and Sonny keeps talking, "It's...all I'm saying it's refreshing to not have to think."

Then once he starts laughing again, the hiccups are back.

Paul smiles as he watches Sonny laughing, then just nods. That's definitely something he can get used to. But he decides to not bring it up, instead telling Sonny.

"Last time I was in Paris, I was in Burgundy. They have this really unique wine there, and apparently this is the only establishment on the US that serves it. You ever been to Burgundy?"

"Well, of course…no, not at all." Sonny decides to leave out the fact that he's been to Paris, but not Burgundy.

That prompts Paul to put his glass down. "You serious? Imagine how much fun it would be to just drink our way through all of France's wine regions."

The nerves are starting to get to Sonny, so on instinct, he grabs a calamari, "It would be incredible." Then he looks down at said calamari. "Wow. This is really incredible."

Then he looks at the wall. "Is that decoration from the Hourglass boutique? I love when local businesses do that. It's good to see people helping each other out."

Then, realizing how that probably sounded, Sonny backpedals, "Not that I think the PI business is something to sneeze at. I admire what you do, honestly. But you get what I mean, right? It's just, who'd be crazy enough to hire someone to go rooting through people's private belongings?"

This kind of babbling goes on all the way to Paul's apartment, which sends Sonny on another babbling fest,

"Got a little Feng Shui thing going on here. Really makes for easy living, it's just so...cool."

But he finally manages to shut up when he sees the view.

"Oh my God. This view is just so incredible. My mom would be in love with this view."

Paul asks, just to see what Sonny will say. "Does that mean your mom has good taste?"

Sonny's not even lying when he says, "Flawless.", and sits down on the couch.

Paul wastes no time, "I know this is supposed to be part of the night where I'm supposed to sit on the other end of the room and gradually make my way over to you."

Then he moves closer. "But can I get your permission to skip right over to where I sit next to you?"

And because he's still nervous, Sonny says, "Well by can, you're asking if you're humanly capable. By may, you're actually asking me."

Paul doesn't miss a beat. "Sonny, may I?", and sits down next to Sonny.

Sonny smiles. "Yes you may."

Then Paul says, "Sonny, may I kiss you?" and doesn't even bother waiting for the answer, just leans in and kisses Sonny.

It's incredible, for sure, but it's quickly interrupted by Sonny's phone in his pocket going off.

Which is enough to pull Sonny out of the kiss, and asks, "Can you give me a moment? I'm really sorry. I just...gotta head to the bathroom."

Once he's in Paul's spotless bathroom, Sonny pulls out his phone to answer.

"What is it, Mom?"

" _Hang on, I've got Chad and JJ on a conference call."_

_"Hey Sonny!"_

_"How's it going?"_

"Paul's an amazing kisser."

" _So much better than what's his name, the guy that almost seemed like the one, but turns out he kisses like a dog?"_

_"I seem to also remember him going overboard on butter mints, which didn't come close to covering up his onion rings breath. They also apparently did much better downstairs than upstairs."_

_"I definitely do remember that."_

"Guys, come on. I gotta go back to kissing."

Then everyone else hangs up, which causes Adrienne to feel a little sad, not entirely sure why.


	6. Chapter 6

“He wants latkes shaped like basketballs, with his Warcraft character’s face on them in the sour cream.” Sonny hands it to another worker. “Why don’t you start?”

“Hello.” Comes from behind him, and when Sonny looks, it’s Will with Ari, and he’s just a little bit surprised. God, he probably looks like a complete mess. 

“Hi! Wow.” but that doesn’t mean he’s not happy to see them both. Especially since Will’s holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Ari picked these out just for you. She wanted me to tell you.”

That puts an even bigger smile on Sonny’s face. “Wow, they’re really beautiful. Thank you so much.”

Then he turns his attention to the one that picked them out. “Ari! They’re so beautiful!”, which gets a shy smile out of her.

Then Sonny completely turns it around, by saying, “Did you know you can actually eat these?” and holds them out. “Go ahead. Give it a try.”

Ari looks to her dad for permission, and when he nods, she reaches out to pluck one petal off.

“You know, they’re actually very delicious in salads. When I was your age, I hated eating my vegetables.”

Sonny keeps babbling on and on about vegetables, which doesn’t go unnoticed by his staff.

“God, he needs to learn to stop talking.”

Then the oven goes off behind him, which makes Sonny jump at attention. “That’s mine. I got it!”

But Chad and another cook have ideas. “No you don’t! We got it!”, right as yet another staff member walks up to Ari and says,

“Hey, Ari, wanna help eat the centerpiece?”

Ari looks to her dad again. “Can I?”

Will nods his consent. “Yeah, sure. Go nuts.”

Once Will and Sonny are completely left alone, it’s only slightly awkward for a few seconds, before Will finally says, “Look, I had a lot of things going on the other night. Never got the chance to tell you about Ari’s unique playing style. I’m really sorry.”

Sonny’s quick to wave it off. “You kidding? No, don’t be. It’s completely fine. I actually feel close to her. You know, she can’t stop running around thinking she’s Wonder Woman, and I can’t stop babbling. Might wanna run. Think you’re gonna have your hands full with the both of us.”

Which is right when Adrienne comes in, carrying a Bar Mitzvah cake she had what feels like half of Salem help her make to help Sonny with.

“They all called it a lost cause, but damn did this town come through! How was your date with the P-”

“Oh My God, hi, Mom.” Sonny quickly moves towards his mom, quick to introduce them. “Mom, this is Will. Will, this is my mom, Adrienne.”

For a moment, it looks like Adrienne might actually say something, if for no other reason than to get this guy away from Sonny, before realizing she can’t not if she wants to keep everything else secret too.

Then a little girl comes running out the back door, running around with some string, whipping it around like it’s the lasso of truth.

That confuses Adrienne for a second, before Sonny supplies, “Arianna Grace, Will’s daughter.”

Finally, after the yelling and whipping has gone on for a few more seconds, Will attempts to chase her down, only for Ari to run in the other direction.

Until she bumps right into Adrienne and knocks her back, successfully making her drop the cake right on the floor.

Great. Now what?

At Sonny’s apartment, the doorbell rings, right as both Sonny and Adrienne are rushing to finish the replacement Bar Mitzvah cake for the delivery guy.

“Would this work as a Menorah?”

“This star isn’t even close to my best work.”

“I need something that screams Warcraft. I don’t have anything from Warcraft.”

“Let’s try and make this work. They'll never know it was left over.”

“No, wait! I used this at Paul’s party.”

“Aw, Paul has such a nice smile. Okay, let’s try it.”

Then the door’s open, and they’re handing over the cake to the delivery guy.

“Happy Bar Mitzvah.” Sonny says in relief. Until he realizes, “How do you know Paul has a nice smile?”

Adrienne plays dumb, “Does he? That sounds wonderful. He seems like a really nice young man.”

Sonny’s a little confused by this, “Yeah, he is. Both of them are, actually.”

Adrienne goes on, “Oh I’m sure. But as far as who you want to be serious about, from what I can see about that Will guy, he can’t even manage his own life. But I’m gonna stop right there.”

Wouldn’t you know it, that’s when the phone rings, so Adrienne moves to answer it, leaving Sonny still confused.

“Hello?” a beat, then. “I’m sorry, you have the wrong number. There’s no J. Bond here.” In the corner of her eye, she watches Sonny move back to the kitchen, as she whispers,

“But I can tell you the eagle has landed.” another beat. “The hen is in the house. The hen is in the house. Right now.” Then hangs up, right as Sonny comes back to the living room.

Which is when Sonny’s phone goes off, and when the answering machine picks it up.

_ “Hey, Sonny, it’s Paul. I was just thinking about you, and I just wanted to say...” _

“Sonny, go answer it.”

But when Sonny doesn’t move, Adrienne pushes, “Why won’t you at least talk to him? He sounds wonderful.”

Sonny goes on the defensive. “Yes I do! I just don’t want to do it in front of my mom.”

_ “I got us tickets for Saturday, for the Jewels ballet _ . _ ” _

Adrienne tries to get Sonny excited. “Come on, Sonny! I love the  _ Jewels  _ ballet! Just pick up the phone.”

Sonny suddenly gets a little self conscious. “Mom, I don’t want to talk to him.”

Adrienne’s having none of it. “Pick. Up. The. Phone.”, and grabs the phone to shove it at her son.

“Mom, no. Stop. Please put the phone back down.”

“Take it, and say yes.” Adrienne promptly hits the call button to answer, then hands it to Sonny.

Now with no choice, Sonny answers, “Hi, Paul.” Pause. “Yeah, I’m cool.” Pause. “Yep. Cool.” Pause. “Mhm. Okay. Sounds really cool.” Pause. “Cool. Okay. Cool. Talk to you later. Cool. Bye.” Then he hangs up.

Adrienne claps. “Clearly he adores you.”

Sonny wishes he felt as confident as Adrienne about that. “You honestly think so?”

Adrienne’s adamant. “Are you kidding? Who wouldn’t? But, Sonny, did you notice how many times you used the word ‘cool’? You know how much I hate butting in, but I once had an opportunity to be with someone mature and responsible like Paul, and your father, who I was in puppy love with. And even today…”

Sonny’s had enough. “That’s it. You know something? You’re reading way too much into someone you’ve only known for not even 5 minutes.”

Adrienne tries to get Sonny to see things her way. “Why can’t you see the guy has heartbreak written all over him?”

Sonny fires back, “Why can’t  _ you _ see that you don’t know what you’re talking about. And you know something, Mom? You’ve never seen how good he is with his daughter. He’s an amazing father.”

Then he storms off, “I can’t deal with this.”

Adrienne stops him at the door, “Sonny, I love you to death, and you're really really smart, but you can be so dense sometimes. I just want you to have a fulfilling life!”

Which makes Sonny retort, “Are you saying my life isn’t fulfilling? Because I thought it was pretty fulfilling already!”

Adrienne shakes her head. “No, you don’t. You have a career running several different businesses, and an apartment you won’t let your father’s money pay for. That’s not a life, and you know it. Sonny, I’m your mom, and I love you enough to call it like I see it.”

Sonny quips, “How you see it with Mom goggles on.”

Adrienne shakes her head again, “No. The way I see it, if you want to be happy in life, you have to make the right choices to get there. You make a wrong one, it’ll just screw everything up.”

By this point, Sonny’s got one hand on the doorknob, and now he’s just looking at Adrienne with pity. “There’s still time, Mom.”

Adrienne tries to deny, “Not if you keep wasting it.”

Sonny shakes his head. “Not for me. For you.”

Which finally makes Adrienne shut up, long enough for Sonny to say,

“And I don’t say cool too much.” and storms out, slamming the door behind him.


	7. Two Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Days

“This is cool. It’s so cool. This view is so cool. This night is just the coolest.” Sonny knows he’s babbling again, but he can’t stop.

Paul just takes it all in stride, asking, “You warm enough? We can always go back inside.”

Sonny quickly defends, “No, no! I’m plenty warm right here.”

Paul leans back again. “Okay, okay.”

Sonny quickly covers, reaching for a fork, “And don’t you just love my mom’s recipe for orange blossom panna cotta? So delicious. Get a big ol’ bite in there.”

Paul graciously accepts the bite. “Mmm, wow.”

“Was I right, or was I right?”

Paul agrees, “It’s sublime. Which can be a synonym for cool. You know, in case you were looking for one.” Then he quickly changes the subject, as he takes a drink. “And you lied. You are cold. We should go inside. I’ll grab the candle, you get the rest.”

Sonny moves to do just that, only problem is Paul and Sonny reach to grab their stuff at the same time, knocking it and the glass over.

“Hey, be careful with that!” Paul snaps.

Panicked, Sonny starts profusely apologizing. “I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry. Please, tell me where I can find a replacement.”

“You can’t. It’s a family heirloom.” Paul says, as he keeps grabbing the rest of the stuff.

Which makes Sonny feel like a complete asshole. “Oh My god, Paul. I-I have no idea what to say right now. I’m really sorry. I’ve been out of my mind lately. My alarm was on snooze, and that’s why I was late, and the Bar Mitzvah, and...”

The whole time, Paul doesn’t say a word, until. “Sorry, what?”

Sonny knows this is his fault, but he can’t stop himself from saying. “You just...you seem really pissed.”

As Paul grabs the last of the stuff, he shakes his head. “Nope. I’m cool.” And walks inside.

It’s official. Sonny’s an asshole.

Next day, Sonny’s at Will’s apartment, helping Will wash dishes, talking about Sonny’s dessert surprise.

“I swear to god, these are the best white chocolate creme brulees ever.”

“They’d better be.”

“I promise you, they will be worth it.”

But right then, Ari runs right past Sonny, making him drop the bowl he’s drying off, causing it to shatter.

Immediately, Sonny panics. “Oh My God, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

But instead of freaking out, Will just says, “Hey, it’s okay. It’s alright.” And goes to get a dust pan, sweeping the pieces up.

Sonny tries to help, as he apologizes again, “I’m sorry. I accidentally parked in a no parking zone, and I’m always knocking something over.”

Will stops him, “Dude, why are you apologizing? It wasn’t even your fault. Ari, if you’re going to run around the kitchen, put some shoes on.” He tells the little girl standing nearby.

Then he turns back to Sonny. “Look, I know she can be handful, and it gets a little nuts around here, but here you are, making us white chocolate creme brulees, and you’re apologizing. I swear, it’s like you let people make you feel bad about yourself.”

At that, Sonny stands up, watching Will throw away the pieces. “Like you, right now?”

At the hurt look on Will’s face, Sonny gets pissed at himself. “No, damnit. Jesus, what the hell is going on with us?”

Will’s quick to reply, “We’re just having an off day. That’s it.”

Not exactly what Sonny was hoping to hear, but not sure what he was hoping to hear either, he moves towards the door to leave.

Which only confuses Will, who moves to stop him. “Whoa, where are you going?”

Sonny just says, “I’m gonna go. I’m gonna go, cause you’re obviously pissed, and this day sucks. You just said it.”

Will corrects him, “No, I said we were having an off day, and yes, plenty of other days have been better. We’ll probably have a lot more if we keep seeing each other. So what? Here, give me your hand.”

Sonny holds it out, as Will explains. “I wanna try something.”

Sonny asks, “What’re you doing?”

Will looks at Sonny’s hand as he replies. “Just something.”, then pulls away, revealing a small flower on Sonny’s hand.

Then Sonny suddenly pulls away. “Oh! The creme brulees are done.”

Will shakes his head. “Timer didn’t go off.”

Sonny’s insistent. “No no. I can feel it. I always know when they’re done. Watch.”

Sonny walks right over to the oven, pulling the door open and pulling out the perfectly poach baked white chocolate creme brulees.

Will watches, impresses. “Wow. They look so impressive.”

Sonny smiles, “Thank you. One thing I actually can do right.”

Will shakes is head in amazement. “Your timing is perfect.”

Sonny beams. “Thank you.”

Which Will takes as his cue to say, “C’mere.” and pull Sonny in.

And if the words or the little marker tattoo didn’t calm him down, that kiss definitely does the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipes for the Panna Cotta and creme brulee are here, though the creme brulee pictured is different from the recipe
> 
> https://www.thedailymeal.com/recipes/yogurt-orange-blossom-panna-cotta-recipe
> 
> https://www-bigoven-com.cdn.ampproject.org/v/s/www.bigoven.com/recipe/ghirardelli-classic-white-chocolate-creme-brulee/472721/amp?amp_js_v=a3&_gsa=1&usqp=mq331AQFKAGwASA%3D#aoh=15894203353652&referrer=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com&_tf=From%20%251%24s&share=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.bigoven.com%2Frecipe%2Fghirardelli-classic-white-chocolate-creme-brulee%2F472721


	8. Chapter 8

“He has this incredible way of keeping me grounded.” Sonny tells Chad the next day, in TBD’s back office.

Chad nods, “That’s a serious plus.”

Sonny agrees, “Yeah, it is. But then I think about the whole Ari thing. I keep wondering, would I be a good second father to her?”

Chad pats his shoulder, assuring him, “Don’t worry. Crazy’s not genetic.”

Sonny goes on, “But to think about what Will went through to be in his daughter’s life. With Ari’s mom getting with an ex felon that almost got Will to sign his rights away as a parent, then her shooting the ex felon and going to prison. She was so young when that all went down.” Then he shakes his head. “I don't know. It’s not like we’re anywhere close to even talking seriously about that kind of thing.”

Chad points out, “But just the fact that you’re already thinking about it. Jesus. But seriously, remember you don’t know either of them that well. How do you even know if Paul even wants kids?”

“Absolutely. 3. And I want the first one to be mine, be it a boy or girl. Then I want to buy a big beautiful house for everybody.” Paul tells Sonny, as they walk down the streets of Chicago, before stopping. “The exhibit’s right in here.”

Remembering what happened the last time, Sonny stiffens. “No no no. I can’t go in there. Too many things I can break.”

Paul assures him, rubbing his arm, “Relax. They’re all insured.”

That would be it, but Paul goes on, “Listen, I really want to apologize. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you like that. You were clearly upset enough. I can be a real asshole, and I hate it.”

Then he holds out something for Sonny, in a small box, revealing an antique watch. 

“Another family heirloom.”

“Okay, so he buys jewelry. He’s obviously the one. ”

“He felt bad, JJ. ”

“That’s an incredible quality.”

“No, I mean he knew he should feel bad.”

The three boys and Adrienne are on another shopping trip, eating cooking samples and gabbing away.

“Oh my god, these Gyros are awesome. They’re gonna kill at Adrienne’s birthday.”

Adrienne shudders, “Oh god, my birthday. Why must you all make such a big deal over the worst day of the year? Why are we celebrating the fact that my life is officially over?”

“Come on, it’s not that bad.”

Adrienne concedes, “Fine, it’s technically an important one, and I actually have been stopping to look at my life and trying to be happy in my old age. So, Sonny, will you please bring Paul to the party? I really want to meet him.” When she sees Sonny’s about to protest, she insists, “I’m not asking for much.”

Sonny tells her, “I know that, but isn’t it up to me who I bring?”

Chad agrees, “I say it is.”

Adrienne makes a show of sighing loudly, taking another bite of Gyro, making noises when the bite hits her tongue.

Chad pipes up, “Funny, that’s what Abi says when she...”

JJ says, surprised, “Really? Paige too. And it’s funny, cause we hadn’t done anything in so long, but by 3, all kinds of alarms are going off.”

Adrienne asks, concerned, “3? Is that even normal?”

Chad scoffs, “Everyone knows I hold the record in this little group.” Holding up one hand, and 3 fingers on the other.

That makes Adrienne turn to Sonny, who’s looking at something in a box. “Excuse me, why are you suddenly so quiet?”

That makes Sonny’s head snap back up, trying to cover, “Uh--”

“He’s doing the horizontal tango with two different guys, Adrienne.”

Adrienne is horrified, “Should I just assume you’re having a threesome with both of them in the same bed?!”


	9. I Met Him on a Sunday with a Black Horse and a Cherry Tree

Yes, it’s true, Sonny’s been sleeping with both Will and Paul, and normally he’d never do something like this, but he just can't make up his mind.

With Will, he’s the happiest he’s ever felt. It’s like he can actually let his guard down once in a while, and just be happy, even when they’re just laying in bed.

But Paul, as nice as he is, he can’t help but feel bored before their clothes ever even come off.

When he goes home with Will, arm around his shoulder, he smiles every time.

But with Paul, it inevitably always leads to them making out on Paul’s couch.

Post sex cuddling with Will involves holding hands, even Sonny reaching them up to kiss them.

Post sex cuddling with Paul involves Paul falling asleep right after, and Sonny looking at where that tiny flower Will drew on his hand has started fading.

Honestly, if his mom wasn’t pushing him so hard, he probably would’ve picked Will and been done with it.

And then, if that wasn’t bad enough, in the days leading up to Adrienne’s birthday, Adrienne calls Sonny out of the blue.

“Hey, Sonny. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about your situation with Paul.”

This is already nerve wracking without Adrienne butting in, and Sonny says so, “Mom, it’s not like I asked for this! It just happened.”

This pisses Adrienne off enough to where she corners Will at club TBD again, snapping. “Move on!”

Will just takes it in stride, nods, and walks away.

This only serves to make Sonny upset enough to vent about it to Chad and JJ, with Chad looking away, and JJ taking deep pulls of his beer.

And then Adrienne steps it up again by leaving a scathing message on Sonny’s answering machine.

_“What the hell is wrong with you? This is spiraling out of control!”_

“Happy Birthday, Mom!” Sonny cheers, as he, Chad and JJ all bring out the birthday cake.

“Made by me, with a little help from the guys. Make a wish!”

Before she does, she looks around. At Sonny, smiling back at her, both of them looking at Paul, just like she wanted, then blows all of them out, with some help from Sonny and Chad.

Once that’s done, Paul raises his glass,

“I’d like to propose a toast. To the wonderfully unique Adrienne Kiriakis--fearless mom of Sonny Kirikais, who I sincerely hope to call family in the near future. You’ve created such a wonderful son, and I hope when my adopted parents come to town, that Sonny will win them over as much as they’ve won me over. Cheers.”

That was definitely a shock and a half. Adrienne looks ecstatic, but Sonny, not so much. He knows he should be more excited, but he’s just not. He sips his champagne, watching as Adrienne goes over to hug Paul and thank him.

If he’d been paying attention, he would’ve noticed how comfortable they already are with each other, despite having just met.

But then that’s forgotten when Chad whispers, “Did you know that was going to happen?”

Sonny quickly shakes his head, but before he can say anything else, Adrienne’s joined them, asking, “Did he propose? I think that was a proposal.”

Chad jokes, “Oh yeah he did. Question is, who was the proposal for?”

Adrienne snaps, “Shut up Chad. What do the rest of you think?”

“He’s definitely well read...”

“He’s pretty tall...”

That’s not what Adrienne was wanting to hear, so she shuts them down. “You know what? Don’t listen to them. Listen to what I’m thinking. I’m thinking his parents are very conservative, so maybe you just wear your business suit. ”

Sonny shakes his head. “Hell no, Mom.”

Adrienne tries to reason, “Just this once? Just a nice gesture, to make them comfortable.”

Sonny tries to get her to back off. “I understand that, Mom. But you realize how fast this is all happening, right? He just said all of that...”

But Adrienne won’t let Sonny talk himself out of it. “Sonny, don’t fight it. This is how it should be. You’re just not used to having guys chasing after you and wanting you.”

Finally, Sonny puts his foot down. “I hate that damn business suit.”

Which is when Abi helpfully says, “Isn’t this when we were all going to head inside for cake?”

“Okay, that’s it! I can’t take it anymore.” Sonny snaps at his mom, no less than 15 minutes after coming inside. “You are officially out of control.”

Adrienne asks, hurt, “What did I do wrong this time?”

Sonny doesn’t sugar coat it. “You’re embarrassing me in front of Paul!”

Elsewhere, Abi asks Paul, “Can I get you another one?”

Paul, smart guy that he is, asks, “Am I gonna need it?”, as he follows everyone else back outside.

Adrienne tries walking away, but Sonny stops her. “No no no. You’re not going anywhere.”

Chad agrees. “Sonny’s right, you’re out of control.”

Adrienne tries saying, “I’m sorry, I thought this was supposed to be my birthday. My very special birthday.”

JJ says, “You’re absolutely right. You absolutely should remember you’re way too old--” then he backpedals. “Not _too_ old, but too old to be doing this to Sonny! You’re pushing him just like you pushed him to working at Titan.”

Sonny picks it up, “Exactly! I’m not in high school anymore! You have to stop right now! You have to change!”

Adrienne tries again, “Fine. But I want you to understand something, alright? Motherhood is the craziest kind of love there is. How am I supposed to know where it stops, when it ends? All I apparently know is that it’s fine when you’re a kid, when you still need me to learn how to walk, talk and eat. But once you’re an adult, I’m just supposed to watch you walk straight towards a cliff, not saying a word, just wave you on, and say, ‘I’m here if you need me. Good luck.’? Well, I’m never gonna do that. Ever. Otherwise, what am I supposed to do? Just sit back at home, feet up, and say, ‘Well, he’s on his own, he says everything’s fine.’? Well, you’re far from it!”

Sonny’s had enough, “Goddamnit, just stop already! You’re driving me insane. And you’re never gonna get a clue, because you don’t realize just how much damage you’ve caused!”

Pissed, Adrienne says, “Fine. I’ll stop. As of now, I’ll just wipe my hands of all your problems. I’ll just be a tourist passing through from this point on.”

The last word sticks in her throat, which is enough to get her to walk off to get that cake.

Sonny knows what that means. Laryngitis, and that means she has to stay with him while she recovers.

Perfect ending to a perfect day.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrienne and Sonny are in his living room, watching _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ , when she suddenly taps his shoulder.

Sonny turns, and sees she’s writing something in her notebook, so he reads.

 _You don’t have to stay in and take care of m_ e. _You should go out and have fun_ _with Paul._

Sonny laughs, shaking his head. “Don’t be silly. Why would I do that?”

_Because I’m your mom, and what I say goes._

Sonny’s firm. “No, I’m not going out. Did you know dogs get disoriented when they’re muzzled or debarked?”

They go back to watching the movie, right as the main character’s speech in the taxi starts up, making Adrienne clutch her chest, before she turns to Sonny again.

_Now there’s a guy who knows what he wants. There’s chicken and dumplings in the fridge. What does it feel like to really make love?_

That last one has Sonny choking from shock, and when he looks at Adrienne, he can tell she’s serious.

Not that that makes it any easier. Talking about this with his mom is about the last thing he wants to do. But he has to tell her something. Damnit.

“Uh...incredible? I dunno, incredible, and..like, uh, like feeling so exposed and vulnerable.”

Adrienne holds out a hand to stop him, so she can write more.

_That doesn’t sound like something I’m missing out on._

“Yes, yes it is, Mom. It’s not like being embarrassed. It’s just...making you feel so safe, and...like that person cares so much about you, and you about them, and you just want to give them everything...I know it doesn’t sound like something, but it’s everything, Mom. And you can laugh, or even cry, but it’s not a bad thing.”

Finally, Sonny’s discomfort wins out, “Jesus, I can’t believe I just said that to you. That’s the worst explanation I could’ve given. That’s not right at all.”

Adrienne gestures for him to look at her, making a gesture that’s clearly supposed to mean, _You’re fine._

Somehow, Sonny manages to move past it enough to ask, “Didn’t you have that with Dad?”

That gets Adrienne to roll her eyes, as she writes,

_He said his job wiped him out, and usually went straight to bed._

At that, Sonny starts to feel sorry for her. “Oh, Mom.”

After that, Adrienne falls asleep on the couch, so Sonny gets up, but not before moving the blanket to cover her.

Then, once he’s standing by where he sorts the mail, a piece of paper hits him in the foot, and he reaches to pick it up.

_Don’t tell anyone I asked._

Later, as he’s folding some laundry, he hears his mom’s phone go off, and after digging around in her purse, finally pulls it out to answer.

“Hello?” Pause. “No, she can’t answer the phone right now. Can I take a message?” Pause. “You’re calling about her personal ad? I’m sorry, are you sure you dialed the right number?” Pause. “Yeah, Adrienne Kiriakis.” One last pause, then, “Okay. Bye.”

That was definitely weird.

A day later, Sonny’s giving Adrienne something wrapped, and she’s already making objections with both her face and hands.

“It’s just a belated birthday gift.”

When she sees it’s a woman’s version of the shirt she picked out for Sonny, he explains,

“Like it, mom? It brought me luck, so I just thought I’d pay it forward. You really like it?”

After Adrienne’s done pretending to be embarrassed, Sonny just says,

“I know, Mom.”

Since Adrienne can’t speak, all she has is the shock on her face. How the hell did he find out?

“I know everything about your ad.”

Adrienne still has no idea what to do here, but Sonny doesn’t give her a chance anyway.

“And I think it’s awesome. I think it’s really big of you. Finally, you actually heard me at your birthday party, about living your own life.”

That doesn’t sound right.

“But listen, Mom. You don’t have to go through the personal ads to find love. That can be so...ugh.”

So Sonny doesn’t know. He thinks the ad’s for her. 

But then Sonny’s moving onto another thing, “Paul’s uncle’s coming to town with his adopted parents.”

Here, Adrienne is already making loud objections with her hands.

“He’s dying to meet you, Mom. Paul says he’s the best guy he knows. I haven’t even told him about--”

But seeing Adrienne’s adamant objection on her face, Sonny gives in, “Fine.”


	11. Chapter 11

It’s the next night, and this time Adrienne’s by herself in Sonny’s apartment, watching _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ again.

But then, someone knocks on the door, so she pauses the movie to go see who it is.

Upon opening the door, there’s an older man holding a little girl, asleep in his arms.

The man looks as surprised to see her as she is to him, as he says, “Oh, hi. Is this Sonny Kiriakis’ place?”

When she doesn’t say anything, he goes on, “I’m Lucas Horton, Will’s father. Are you Sonny’s mom?”

Now that that’s been cleared up, she holds up a finger for him to wait a moment, while she grabs a small notepad, scribbling something.

Lucas explains, “This is Ari, Will’s little girl.”

Adrienne holds up the note, _Adrienne. Can’t talk._

Lucas jokes, “Who needs to talk, anyway? Can you sign?”

Adrienne quickly writes another note, _Larynjitas._

Lucas is confused for a second, then, “Oh Laryngitis. Well, that’s probably just an alternative spelling anyway.”

Adrienne looks, and kicks herself for messing it up.

Lucas explains, “I know Will and Sonny had a date tonight, and I was hoping to catch Will before he left. But, idiot that I am, I couldn’t reach him, and I lost my keys like an idiot, so I can’t get back into the apartment. ”

Adrienne nods at that, then invites them both in.

Lucas goes straight to the couch to lay Ari down and cover her with a blanket.

Once that’s done, Adrienne shows him the photos in the apartment.

Lucas picks one up. “He’s a good looking guy. You raised him right. And on your own too? That’s a pretty big feat.”

Adrienne pats her chest, which Lucas immediately understands. “Oh, I know. But it probably wasn’t easy, either.”

Adrienne scribbles another note, _There’s harder things in life._

Lucas comments, “Like complimenting you.”

Then one of them realizes just how close they’re standing, so Lucas says, “You know, if you take some brandy, it should really help your throat. Mine’s a bit scratchy.”

Seems reasonable enough for Adrienne, so she goes to the kitchen, where she knows Sonny keeps his booze, and brings it to the living room area.

They keep watching _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ , sipping their glasses of brandy in complete silence.

But at some point, they start paying more attention to each other than the movie, and for a moment, it really looks like Lucas is going to lean in to kiss her. And the crazy thing is Adrienne wouldn’t mind if he did.

But those hopes are dashed a second later, when he grabs her notebook instead, writing something in it. Adrienne tries to read, but he won’t let her see, until he’s done, and the note shocks her,

 _I’m driving myself crazy trying_ _not_ _to kiss you._

So her instinct was right. And now she knows. Lucas throws the notebook to the side, not sure what else to do.

But then they’re both suddenly leaning in, him reaching up a hand to her face, wary of the scarf around her throat.

And then they’re kissing. For a few wonderful seconds, they’re kissing, and it’s really nice, too.

Then they’ve stopped, and Adrienne’s quickly looking for the remote, and once she has it, she’s trying to change the channel to something, anything.

She finally settles on a cooking show, thinking that’ll be enough to turn her off.

They watch for a few seconds, but it proves pointless, as they grab each other and start kissing wildly.

Only to be interrupted again when the front door opens, and it’s Will and Sonny, back from their date.

Naturally, Lucas and Adrienne break apart hearing them call out, clearly embarrassed.

Sonny couldn’t be more thrilled, “Hi, Mom.”

It’s awkward as they try to make polite conversation.

Lucas tries, “You know, you had us both worried sick. Nice to see you, Sonny.”

Will laughs, as Sonny replies, “You too.”

“Good date night, huh?”

Will nods. “Oh yeah. A night to remember.”

Then they all hear, from the couch, “She’s gonna marry grandpa too.”

That gets them all to laugh, which successfully cuts the tension, before they all go their separate ways.

Finally, they’re at Paul’s family gathering, which Adrienne begrudgingly attends, to make up for Sonny catching him with Will’s father.

Adrienne’s sitting next to the guy Sonny set her up with, as she pushes her empty glass aside, “Can I get another one, please?”

But the guy stops her, “No no, you can’t order...”

But she’s not really listening, as she watches Sonny with Paul, as Paul tells Sonny, “I think they’re really getting along.”

Sonny nods his head, “Oh yeah. For sure.”

The guy with Adrienne keeps talking about the menu, but Adrienne’s still not really listening, as now she’s noticed something she hasn’t before.

Sonny is bored. Probably as bored as she is with her guy, who’s way more like Paul than she’s comfortable admitting.

Why is she only seeing this now?

Later, Sonny kisses Paul goodnight, telling him,

“I had a really good time tonight. Tell your adopted parents goodnight for me, would you?”

Then they go their separate ways, Sonny walking towards his car, only to be met with the absolute last thing he was expecting to see.

Will Horton, sitting at a table, with a bouquet of flowers.


	12. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

“You’re not really seeing that guy, are you, Sonny?” Is the first thing Will says, after a seriously long pause.

Sonny’s too freaked out by getting caught, that he doesn’t even try to lie, and says, “Yes, but I’m not--”

But Will doesn’t wait to hear the rest, getting up with a, “That yes, is all I had to hear.”, and throwing the flowers away in a nearby trash can.

Quickly, Sonny tries to stop WIll, “No, wait. The but’s important too. Please.”

Will doesn’t even look at Sonny as he keeps walking away, “But what? Anyone but him, Sonny. Literally anyone but him.”

That succeeds in cutting through the panic enough to make Sonny confused, “Why would you say it like that?”

Which gets Will to finally turn around and tell him, fuming, “Because he’s the spitting image of a guy your mom would want you to bring home!”, then going back to storming off.

Sonny keeps following, making Will turn around, “Will, wait! This is completely uncharted territory for me! I’ve never been in this kind of situation in my life. I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing here!”

Will, however, isn’t in the mood to be sympathetic, “Oh, poor pitiful you.”

The comment stings, enough to get Sonny to say, “Please don’t say that.”

Will snarks, “Oh I’m sorry. I must be crazy to actually think I have a say in the fact that you’re meeting another guy’s family.”

Sonny finally shuts up at that, but now Will’s in charge, and he really needs to know,

“Are you sleeping with him?”

Sonny knows there’s no point in lying, no matter how much it would hurt, but what comes out instead is ridiculously pathetic, “I-wouldn’t say it like that.”

Will’s in no mood for this, demanding, “Then how would you say it?”

Sonny doesn’t even have a reply for that, instead the panic now making him tear up.

Seeing this, Will at least tries to offer Sonny an out, all but praying for Sonny to take it, “Are you going to break it off with him?”, knowing if Sonny says yes, Will knows they can move past this.

Sonny’s practically screaming at himself to say yes, but he doesn’t. He just keeps standing there, long enough to where Will finally says,

“The fact that you had to pause, says everything.”, then opens the door to his car.

Somehow, Sonny’s tongue finally comes loose, “No it doesn’t! That’s not true at all! It’s not!”

Will’s only parting remark is, “You are not who I thought you were at all. I can’t even stand to look at you right now.”

Knowing it’s pointless, Sonny steps back to let Will drive away, tears falling down his face.

As he watches Will’s car disappear, Sonny doesn’t move from the spot where the car used to be, silently begging Will to come back.

When the car finally turns the corner, Sonny finally has to face the truth.

Sonny Kiriakis is in love with Will Horton, and he might’ve lost him for good.

“ _The train has been delayed. Le train a été retardé."_

“ _Le train a été retardé._ ” Paul repeats the audio tape’s phrase, reading the book that came with it.

Sonny goes next, “ _Le train a été retardé._ ”

But truthfully, Sonny’s heart really isn’t in it at all, so he tells Paul, “I’m gonna go check on the creme brulees.”, and gets up from his balcony chair.

Paul’s only response is to repeat the phrase again, “ _Le train a été retardé._ ”, watching him go.

Sonny makes a beeline right for the kitchen, grabbing a pair of oven mitts and pulling them out of the oven.

Except when he gets a look at them, he can see they’re not perfect at all. In fact, once he tests one of them, he can tell it’s mushy, a clear sign something went wrong. And you can bet if one of them’s mushy, all of them are.

"Damnit."

As he goes to set them down, but stops when he overhears Paul’s mom talking to someone on the phone,

“Paul’s finally met a wonderful man. He’s such a nice boy. He’s so good for Paul.”

That makes Sonny smile, but then he hears, “But I still can’t believe he found him on the Internet. What happened to the good old days of meeting someone in person?”

That confuses Sonny enough to set the creme brulees on the counter, and walk back towards Paul, who’s just come back inside,

“Sonny! I think it’s time we--”

But Sonny has to know, “Are you seeing someone else?”

Paul flinches, confused, “What?”

Sonny explains, gesturing towards the kitchen, “I just heard your mom talking to someone on the phone about how you’re dating someone you met online?”

The confusion clears, “Oh, that. Believe me, it’s not what you think. At all.”

Sonny goes on, “I’m actually surprised. Hell, I don’t really have a leg to stand on, cause while we’re both being honest, I’m seeing someone else too.”

That gets Paul to laugh nervously, as he says, “First off, you really didn’t have to be that honest. There’s no one else. Just you. Second, since we are, there’s something I need to show you.”

Paul walks over to the couch, picking up a piece of paper, “I was gonna save this for later, but now’s as good a time as any.”

Paul hands it to Sonny, and upon seeing the dating site on the top, is only more confused.

“My mom’s personal ad?”

But then he sees the ad’s title.

MOTHER SEEKING LIFE PARTNER FOR GAY SON

All at once, the truth hits him like a semi truck.

“Oh. My. God.”

Paul attempts to joke, “You sound just like her right there.”

Sonny starts panicking all over again, “Oh my God. Oh My God.”, and almost drops the paper.

Seeing this, Paul grabs it, then walks towards Sonny. “Hey, what’s wrong? What does it matter how exactly we met?”

Sonny starts babbling, unable to stop, backing away as he talks “You and my mom have been working behind my back this whole time, and now I know why she kept pushing you on me. She was rooting for you this whole time, because she hand picked you herself.”

Paul’s not having it. “Yeah, maybe, but all that really matters is that we actually did meet, and how good we are together. And if you want the truth...”

Sonny stops him, “The truth? What truth? Where in any of this is the truth? You lied from the beginning, and I’ve been lying to you too, Paul.”

Paul rests his hands on the small of Sonny's back, “And that means nothing to me.”

Sonny rests his own hands on his head, head spinning as he asks, “How does that not mean everything?”

Paul explains calmly, “Because you’re here. With me. Not him. You already made your choice. But if you really want, I’ll say it. Stop seeing him, so we can finally be together. Spend the rest of our lives together.”

If Paul wasn’t proposing at Adrienne’s birthday party, it definitely sounds like he is now, especially when he follows it up with,

“I knew you were meant to be with me the moment we met.”

Sonny’s still reeling, but while anyone else would’ve been excited to hear a declaration like that, Sonny has to ask, “How the hell could anyone possibly know something that important so fast?”

Paul explains patiently, “Cause you were a nervous wreck, to where you hiccuped when you laughed, in that adorable striped shirt of yours.”

That’s all Sonny needs to know, but he asks, to make sure, “Really?”

Paul nods. “Yep.”

That settled, Sonny finally steps away, to grab his jacket, before turning to face Paul head on.

“I want to make something very clear to you. I was not meant to be with you the moment we met. I wasn’t even sure I liked the fact that your staff was talking about you behind your back at the dessert table.”

He pauses to take a breath, then takes a step closer,

“And our first date? That was my Aunt Maggie’s restaurant, and you somehow managed to order not only everything I hated, but everything that place isn't known for, on their menu. Except the calamari. And fine, I even admitted I was okay with not thinking once in a while. But why would you want someone who doesn’t think at all?”

That just makes Paul chuckle, which sets Sonny off again,

“See what I mean? You laugh when I’m a wreck, and your eyes glaze completely over when I couldn’t be any clearer with what I mean!”

Then he goes in for the kill, “And never, not even once in my entire life since I perfected them, have I ever ruined my white chocolate creme brulee. And that, right there, should’ve been the only red flag I needed!” 

He puts his hands behind his head, “My God, I’m an idiot. I don’t feel like myself when I’m with you at all. And I would’ve stopped seeing you a long time ago, if it wasn’t for my mom.”

One last breath, then, “Because who the hell would be okay with someone who hiccups when they laugh, in an ugly striped shirt that my mom made me buy?”

Honestly, how is anyone supposed to follow that up? Paul’s speechless for several seconds, before finally saying, “I love that shirt.”, chuckling.

Luckily for Paul, Sonny’s not offended by this, just sees it for what it is; a confirmation that this relationship was never really going anywhere, and by the look on Paul’s face, he knows it too.

With that, Sonny just throws his hands up, “Go date her then.”, and leaves.

Someone has some serious explaining to do.


	13. That's All Right Mama

Chad's working behind the counter at Club TBD, when Sonny storms in, clearly pissed, but not saying a word as he walks into the back office.

Chad already knows what's wrong, just calling out, "Cover me. This can't wait.", and joining Sonny.

The second the door closes, Sonny wastes no time,

"Chad, you _promised_ me after the fiasco with the failed second club that you'd never lie to me again."

Chad's all about being sympathetic, "Oh, Sonny. Sonny…", and reaches out a hand to comfort Sonny.

Sonny pulls away, "Save it."

Chad tries to defend himself, "I'm sorry, your mom made me promise to not say anything, or she'd be pissed!"

Sonny is not impressed. "Really? _My mom_ made you promise? Where is your spine? Your adulthood, your friendship?"

Then someone knocks on the door, opening it, so Chad has to step away to handle it.

When he comes back, he admits,

"Okay, you're right. I didn't handle it as well as I could have. And I understand you feel like I was conspiring. But don't you think you're aiming your anger at the wrong person?"

Sonny shakes his head, "No, Chad, it's aimed exactly where it's supposed to be. Believe me when I say there's plenty of ammo left, and don't you worry, my mom is the next target."

Then someone knocks on the door again, and Sonny starts to get pissed, but Chad just goes to fix the new problem, and when he comes back, he points out,

"Sonny, look, I know this has to hurt like hell, but really, instead of blaming your mom for everything, shouldn't you be more pissed about the fact that both of these guys actually stooped low enough to go along with the whole thing?"

Sonny agrees, "Oh believe me, I am, I even just told Paul how--"

But right as he says it, he realizes something. "Guys. _"_ And once he says that, it's possibly even more shocking than the whole ad.

 _"Guys_?"

Realizing what he just said, Chad apologizes, "I said guys, plural, didn't I?"

But right then, yet another person knocks on the door, so Sonny goes to answer it himself, and once that's done, he takes off.

One down, one to go.

"Come on, Mom, pick up the phone." Sonny says as he climbs into his car, making a beeline straight for the Kiriakis mansion.

Unbeknownst to Sonny, Adrienne is currently very preoccupied in one of the rooms, with Lucas Horton, and the answering machine isn't working, not with them knocking it around.

In no time, Sonny's pulled into the driveway, and is walking right up to the grind door.

"Mom?" He calls, out, and when he only hears her call out, "Yeah?", instead of popping up, he follows it upstairs, and upon hearing his mom's voice again, opens the bedroom door on instinct.

And immediately regrets it when he sees his Mom in a position he hopes he never sees again.

"Oh my God!" Is all he says, as he wastes no time getting the hell out of there.

Screw this. He'll just leave a voicemail.

It's a day or two later when he's packing up his car for another catering job, asking, "All the muffins are in here right? Berries and nuts?"

But the second Sonny turns towards his car, there's his mom, with a cake, clearly bought from another bakery and topped with madelines.

"Baker had some issues with the frosting, but I know how much you're a sucker for buttercream and madelines."

But Sonny's not in the mood to play nice, "Mom, I already told you over the phone I need space."

Adrienne looks devastated, but she can't help but push again, "It's a new recipe. Tangerine, for a clean slate."

Sonny doesn't even look at her as he says, "Why are you refusing to understand that I don't want to be around you right now?"

Adrienne pushes, voice wobbling, "Sonny, all I did is love you too much. Just take it. Please."

And hands him the cake, trying again, "Sonny, it was just so you'd--."

Sonny just stares at her, but even Adrienne can see he's not in any mood to listen.

So she just walks away, leaving Sonny holding the cake.


	14. World Spins Madly On

As he's walking towards his apartment, Sonny finds himself hit with deja vu as he starts making dinner, only this time, he can't talk to his mom.

He misses her, he won't deny that, but right now he can't let himself give in.

Across town, Adrienne is just sitting down for her own dinner, and Lucas is eating with her.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Adrienne tells him, which prompts Lucas to say,

"Welcome to life."

Adrienne takes another bite before going on, "How am I supposed to be happy if he isn't?"

Sonny's sitting on his couch, reading a cookbook for ideas when he hears his answering machine go off.

_ "Sonny, it's your mom. Please just pick up the phone. You haven't said a word to me in a week."  _ There's a small pause, then, " _ Okay, then." _

Adrienne hangs up, frustrated.

Lucas doesn't say anything, which prompts Adrienne to ask, "What am I supposed to do?"

At that, Lucas tells her, "Nothing. Don't do anything. Just wait it out."

Sonny picks up the latest issue of the Spectator, flipping till he finds the newest one by Will. Unfortunately it's not really helping like he hoped, so he just goes to bed.

It's a day later when he's rearranging his furniture, not out of real necessity, just to have something to do that's not sitting around miserable.

Which of course is right when his mom chooses to call again.

_ "Hi, Sonny. It's your mom again. Hopefully you haven't forgotten what I look like. Same eyes, share a love for antiquing." _

Sonny rolls his eyes, but doesn't pick up, as he keeps listening.

_ "I know you already said you didn't want me to call. Which I completely understand. I just... thought you'd want to know I found our family recipe for Greek Honey Cake." _

Sonny scratches his head, as he notes, "The one from my 6th birthday."

_ "The one from your 6th birthday." _

But then Adrienne moves into the real reason she's calling,

" _ Fine, I give up. You were right about Will. Clearly he has more character, and he's a wonderful father on top of being a good guy." _

Sonny's ready to tune her back out, but then he hears,

_ "And I feel it's only right I tell you he never saw the ad. It was completely coincidental when we met. He just happened to be there when I was meeting the guys that did." _

That actually makes Sonny pause for a second. Huh. So Will wasn't in on it, and never was. That is definitely something to consider.

_ "I know, I know I'm saying more than I deserve. Trust me, I know now what I did was wrong." _

"Good." Sonny says out loud, plopping back down on the couch.

_ "Because, Sonny, it's your life." _

"That's right. It is. It absolutely is." Sonny says out loud again, before turning the TV on.

The TV plays for a few minutes before his mom calls to leave yet another message.

_ "I know you're there, Sonny. And it's okay with me if you don't pick up. But...Sonny, if you still have any feelings for Will, please please please don't let what happened or what I said about him get in the way of you and what you want. Otherwise, Sonny, you know as well as I do you're just gonna end up like a pathetic villain in a soap opera. Trust me, I know about these kind of things." _

By now, Sonny's turned around to look at the phone. He can feel his resolve starting to break, but he's still not completely there.

Finally, it's a good hour later when Sonny gets her call, as he's putting stuff away on a shelf.

But this one isn't like the others, because now Sonny can hear her voice wobble as she speaks.

" _ Sonny, I...Sonny... I never meant to hurt you, honey. And I promise, I will never, ever...try to control your life again." _

Here, Sonny stops, unable to deny how close he is to giving in. Somehow, he knows she's not lying.

" _ Sonny, I just...I was just...I guess what I'm saying is...I just wanted to stop you from ending up like me." _

That does it. He can't take this anymore. He's punished her long enough.

He snatches up the phone, hitting the button to take the call,

"Mom?"

Adrienne let's out a breath of relief when he hears Sonny's voice. "Hi, honey."

The only thing Sonny can think of to say is, "I miss you."

Adrienne smiles, and replies, "I miss you too."

Everything's not completely healed and fixed, but it's a start.


	15. Chapter 15

Now that he’s talking to his mom again, Sonny decides to take her advice and go to the Spectator’s office to try one more time with Will.

It’s complete chaos when he shows up, people constantly coming up to Will asking about one article or another. In fact, it’s several minutes before Will actually sees Sonny walk him.

But all he says is, “Sorry, we’re not taking new submissions at the moment.”

Sonny tries playing along, “I was actually here before, for an interview. I came by here after an emergency at my coffee house, so I just wanted--”

Will cuts him off, “Sorry, can’t hear you.” And turns his focus on another writer trying to get his attention.

Sonny, however, isn’t about to give up so easily. “Will, please. I need to talk to you.”

Seeing Sonny’s serious, Will finally gives in and follows Sonny to a back room, closing the door.

Sonny speaks up first, “I really miss you. I miss us, and I...I’m not seeing anyone else.”

Will tries to blow him off, “You and I both know that doesn’t change anything.”

Sonny tries again, more desperate this time, “Will, please, I’m sorry. I am so unbelievably sorry, and I wish I could find something else to say besides sorry, but I am. I really am. It was a really big mistake, and you have to believe me when I say that’s not me. At all. I know there’s no going back to before everything happened, but maybe we can...” Sonny stops here, not sure if he should say it, before deciding he has nothing to lose. “Maybe we can try again?”

For a second, it looks like Will might actually consider it, but he ruins it by saying, “I have to get back in there.”, and walking away.

Crushed, Sonny leaves, now not entirely sure what he’s going to do next.

Of course Sonny tells his mom, and upon hearing what happened, she walks right over to Will’s apartment the next day, waiting for him to show up while playing with his daughter and Lucas.

It’s nice, and now Adrienne can really see for herself how good of a parent Will really is, especially if he has a spunky girl like Ari to keep up with.

“Hey, everybody.” comes a voice from the front door, and sure enough, it’s Will, home from work.

As soon as he sees Adrienne, he starts making excuses, “I just realized I forgot to grab ice cream. I’m gonna head back out.”

Ari calls out, “Daddy, no! You have to join our tea party.”

Adrienne plays along, “It’s true! You do. You really do.”

Seeing his daughter, Will gives in. As he watches Ari set a place for him, Will doesn’t bother hiding the bitterness in his voice,

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here. You do realize you’re crazy, right?”

Adrienne defends herself, “You’re really that shocked by this?”

Seeing they need to talk, Lucas tells Ari, “Hey, sweetpea, how about we dress up for the tea party too?”, and leads her into the bedroom, leaving them space to talk.

Neither of them say anything for a few seconds, before Adrienne takes initiative.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you for the past few days, but I kept losing my nerve.”

Will quips, “Now I don’t buy that for one second. The great Adrienne Kiriakis, losing her nerve?”

That’s all she needs to get right into it, “Will, just face it. Pride is your biggest weakness.”

Will doesn’t give in, “You say pride, I call it common sense.”

Adrienne corrects, “No, it’s pride, and you know it. How do I know it? Because it’s my biggest weakness too. It’s helpful a lot of the time, until it cuts you off from people you care about. ‘Okay, fine, I’m alone, but at least I can sleep at night thinking I did the right thing.’ Come on, that’s not a life anyone wants, and I know you know that. And you really want someone to blame? Blame me! If it wasn’t for that ad, Sonny never would’ve cheated on you in the first place. So what the hell are you still doing here, Will? Why would you even think about wasting another second of your life? And I’m right! You know I am. I am so unbelievably right.”

“For once in her life, she actually is.” They turn, and Lucas speaks up from the bedroom doorway, holding a newly dressed Ari.

A newly dressed Ari that’s clearly not happy, “The tea party as supposed to have started already! If Sonny was here, he would’ve drank my tea.”

As Ari goes on and on about the tea party, Will’s left to think.


	16. It's All Right

“See, there’s the fun in making a Salmon Pasta Toss. It’s both delicious and easy, because the end result is most important when you’re just cooking for yourself.”

“What if you want to make it for someone else?”

At that, Sonny looks up in the doorway, and there’s Will, looking hopeful as he waits for Sonny’s answer.

Sonny decides to play it cool, sighing as he says, “I think it’s a little harder...” but at seeing the look on Will’s face, he adds, “But I think it’s still possible.”

Then Sonny remembers he’s supposed to be teaching a cooking class, and tries to get himself back on track. “Right, sorry. Where was I? I see some of you have already added your mushrooms and asparagus to the garlic. Don’t forget, some people like basil too--”

“Even before we ever met, I had a gut feeling about you. And once I saw that you were the guy with a lot of static, I wanted to be that force around you.”

Sonny almost looks hopeful at that, but he tries to get back on track, “Personally I love basil, I think it’s heavily underappreciated. Along with chicken broth.”

As he talks, Will gets closer, cutting Sonny off, “I love how whenever I’m close to you, you smell like cupcakes.”

At that, Sonny’s speechless, so Will goes on, “And I love how you’re always babbling about completely random things that somehow all makes perfect sense.”

Finally, Sonny has to ask, “I am? Cause I swear it feels like nobody ever understands me at all but--”

“Me.” Will finishes. “I always have.”

It takes everything in Sonny to not grab Will and kiss him, so he tries to back off one more time, “Jesus, I’m so sorry everyone. Where were we? With the Salmon Pasta and the linguine pasta.”

By then Will’s right next to Sonny, turning him to he can look him right in the eyes.

“I love your eyes.” And there’s no denying Will means it.

“And I even love...” for one heartstopping moment, Sonny thinks he’s going to say it, those three words he himself hasn’t worked up the nerve to say, not since Will dumped him.

But when WIll finishes with, “Your mom.” it’s like a block in Sonny’s chest comes loose, because whether Will knows it or not, that was the perfect thing to say.

And then they’re kissing, and all is right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaand that's the end! How'd I do? Hope you enjoyed yourself, and I hope to see you next time!
> 
> The dish mentioned can be found here.  
> https://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/salmon-pasta-toss/2ed5f7f7-cccd-4953-83b0-78f35f6db0c0

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!


End file.
